wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amalgamate
Amalgamate Subject #6VH20 In an abandoned laboratory, a scratched up journal rests on the ground... you pick it up and begin reading... If you're reading this, I'd like to let you know not to take or copy anything you see, please it's for the sake of this world. In fact, it's better not to read this journal at all, please make sure to return if lost. NOTE I I've been assigned a task to study the nature of SOULS but, something happened, I'm going to try and see what I can do to help break the barrier that keeps us all trapped underground. It was the day the bodies of the dragons who had 'fallen down' arrived and at first I thought it would work. Today I studied whatever substance keeps the hybrid's souls from lasting after death, which isn't something us purebreds are capable of, I managed to get some out of the souls before returning them, I've decided to call this substance DETERMINATION, the will so keep living. I have started injecting the subjects with DETERMINATION, starting with a quite lovely IceWing. Description NOTE XI It was ever since I injected them did Subject #6VH20 or in any case Amalgamate start appearing strange, I mean, they looked normal at the start, pure ivory white scales tinged with soft hues of blue, but this... isn't what I suspected. A hulking, melty white sludge that smells of wet fur and sulfur seems to have come out of this purebred a few days after injection, the gums seemed to have turned pure black, following their abnormally swelled up teeth. The Amalgamate is a mixture of many different subjects melted into one, this one sharing the mind of 10 other subjects, now whenever I see them down below... what have I done? Stag-like horns stick out from behind a large crest of scarlet feathers spreading out in all directions NOTE XIV It's been awhile since I've written in this small journal and I assure you things have gotten better and worse, the Amalgamate's appearance hasn't changed from when I last wrote, but they seemed to have gotten a bit smaller and tiny rips have started to form when running down their neck, showing what's underneath the layer of goo. It's not pretty and they seem to have a need to repair themselves, strange, their wings are short and incapable of any sort of flight, not that they were going to go anywhere anyway. The tail is rather the same as of the rest of their body, short and constantly melting, thinly spines as though icicles can still be seen as far as I can tell on the sides of their tail. NOTE XV I don't know what to do now, the family of the subjects keep sending me letters saying what's happening and what's going on, I don't want them to know what has happened, I don't read the messages anymore. I haven't written down a description of their build yet, the Amalgamate stands tall, with a long, dripping neck, panther-like legs, which remain quite muscular, perhaps from the mutations with the other injected subjects. Their snout is short while, unusually, the rest of their head is surprisingly large and deformed, I don't like it, I don't want to continue writing about the mistakes I've made, I'll stop. Behavior NOTE: number text NOTE: number text NOTE: number text Skills and Weaknesses Text Backstory Text because revamp Interactions ---- Subject #RN86: text Fluorspar: text Misc. ---- *more or less briefly inspired off of the amalgamates from undertale because I thought it would be cool to have something like that *actually my first tribrid, following pawn and sure enough, my first scienceborn *text *text Images 7CAAFF8E-C195-4361-8D8C-C3561D697D44.png|twilight Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Non-Binary